According to the prior art, numerous parking assistance systems are known, see, for example, DE 10 2006 056 966A 1, DE 10 2005 061 909 A1, DE 10 2005 017 360 A1, DE 10 2004 039 179 A1, DE 103 37 842 A1 and DE 10 2004 055 584 A1.
In particular, in the case of semi-automated parking assistance systems in which the parking assistance system performs the lateral guidance, in particular the steering, of the vehicle, but longitudinal guidance of the vehicle, i.e. in particular braking and acceleration of the vehicle, is carried out by the driver of the vehicle, from time to time the driver accelerates the vehicle at the wrong point in time and therefore the number of maneuvers required to park the vehicle is unnecessarily increased.